brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Customization
Overview One of the key features of Brink is the level of character customization possible. There are exactly 102,247,681,536,000,000 possible character variations; this includes all sub-options such as clothing colors, voice packs and Body Type. With the Agents of Change DLC, there are even more variations possible. Most customization options are locked by default and must be unlocked by levelling up. The only factor which affects player statistics is the selected Body Type, all other options are purely aesthetic. Players will be able to create up to 10 characters, each character has both a Security and Resistance appearance. To see a list of clothes go to Appearance. Customizable Features When first creating your character you will be able to alter: * Archetype Race, as well as the look and shape of the face. * Voice - Which voice actor will be used when communicating with others. From then on, you will be able adjust their appearance with: * Tattoos & Scars - Tattoos, scars and stitches for the character's face. * Facial Hair - Beards, moustaches and sideburns for the jaw. * Face Paint - Camouflage, bandages and dirt to paint the face. * Hair & Head Gear - Hats and hair styles for the head. * Face Gear - Masks, glasses and balaclavas for the face. * Body Tattoo - Mostly tattoos for the chest and arms. * Shirt - Under shirts and tank tops which are worn under a Jacket. * Jacket - Armour, coats and long-sleeve shirts which are worn over a Shirt. * Pants - Cargo pants, shorts and other articles for the lower body. Note, there is a glitch when you reset your abilites and lose a level. You will still be equipped with the clothing from before, even if it has been locked again. Body Type This is the only customization option that affects gameplay. Controlling the health, mobility and what weapons are available to a character. There are 3 different Body Types to choose from: 'Light' *Health: Low (120) *Speed / Agility: High (Run 170, Sprint 270) *SMART Abilities: Wall Hop, Mantle and Vaulting *Primary Weapon Selection: Light *Secondary Weapon Selection: Handguns *Unlocked at level 7 'Medium' *Health: Moderate (140) *Speed/Agility: Moderate (Run 150, Sprint 230) *SMART Abilities: Mantle and Vaulting *Primary Weapon Selection: Medium and Light *Secondary Weapon Selection: Light and Handguns *Unlocked at level 1 'Heavy' *Health: High (180) *Speed/Agility: Low (Run 120, Sprint 200) *SMART Abilities: Vaulting only *Primary Weapon Selection: Heavy, Medium and Light *Secondary Weapon Selection: Medium, Light and Handguns *Unlocked at level 5 The Character Customization Menu There have been three character customization menus seen so far. The earliest one, as seen in the earliest Brink videos, used a little hand-held touch device like the one the Operatives use and the background is a dynamic Container City theme. A new and improved version was revealed at E3 2010. It has a fixed white background and a circular menu that kind of looks like a large objective wheel. The latest variation of the Character Customization menu, shown in trailers such as A Choir of Guns and A Matter of Class, is not much different from the E3 2010 version. This one replaces the circular menu with a translucent black sidebar, and all customization choices are simply listed. PAX East Customization Screen.png|The release Character Customization menu. Brink-facepaint.png|The E3 2010 Customization Character screen. Brink character panel.png|The earliest Character Customization menu. Player Notes Not only do you get more clothes in the DLC, you also get more weapons and attachments. Links Here are some links which may help in understanding more of the Character Customization. * http://www.brinkthegame.com/features/customization/ * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2rjVqgTp7w&fmt=22 * http://gamersyde.com/stream_brink_e3_gameplay-16066_en.html See also *Abilities Category:Character Customization Category:Gameplay